


Ghost Euanio

by boarserk



Category: Ghost Euanio
Genre: Coming of Age, Paranormal, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boarserk/pseuds/boarserk
Summary: In this debut best-selling novel, a young girl navigates the ups and downs of high-school, all while learning what it takes to truly grow up. She unpacks a mystery and confronts the impossible, embarking on a powerful and transformative journey, as she attempts to balance relationships, school, family and the impact and acceptance of loss. An insightful tale about what makes a girl become a woman, and what makes a boy become a ghost.Ghost.





	1. Chapter 1

Naemh was organising her room when she found an old dusty camera at the bottom of her wardrobe, under a bunch of tarot cards, palm reading charts and other spiritual items. She remembered receiving it after an old relative passed, since no one else wanted it. It was a pretty old model, a polaroid camera, and she was curious as to whether it still worked, so she decided to take it for a test run. Naemh inspected the camera before holding the viewfinder up to her eye and aiming the lense outside her window onto the street below. She snapped a quick pic and was delighted to hear the camera flash. The camera printed out a small polaroid image, and Naemh eagerly watched it develop. As an image faded onto the polaroid, showing the street outside her window, something caught her eye.There was a boy in the picture playing in the street, which she hadn’t noticed beforehand, and now she felt a bit weird about photographing him, even if it was an accident. 

Naemh turned her attention back to the open window and the now empty street below, a street devoid of any street boys. He must’ve gone inside, or passed by the house whilst she was looking at the photograph, which turned out pretty well for an old camera. Naemh contemplated what else she could take photos of now that she knew the camera worked. Naemh left her bedroom and powered down the stairs to find and photograph her guinea pig, Pumpkin. Naemh lifted the guinea pig gently and set her gently on the top of a table. She walked to the other side of the table in order to get the sunlight streaming in from the window in the background - it would make Pumpkin look so much more radiant. Naemh waited for the right moment, when Pumpkin was looking straight into the camera, and snapped the photo. As the photo began to slip out of the camera, Naemh took it and placed it on the table, her eyes now transfixed on the road outside the window. Pumpkin would look so much better in a natural setting… 

Naemh set Pumpkin down on the road, in the only patch of sunlight on this cloudy and despairing day. Pumpkin was a goddess. Naemh took a step back to get the right camera angle and framing before taking her final shot of the radiant creature. 

The snap of the camera was drowned out by the screeching of tires as a truck squashed Pumpkin into a pulp under its mighty wheels. Naemh yelled out in horror but it was no use, Pumpkin was already gone and the polaroid began to feed out of the camera.


	2. Her Box

It was the first day back at school after the tragedy. Everything felt so familiar, yet so different and she was all too aware of the box in her bag.She dragged herself through the school gate, looking miserable. She headed towards the library, where all her friends would be congregated, although she wasn’t particularly excited to socialise right now.

Naemh dumped her bag on the racks outside of the library and after a disappointing interaction with the librarian, headed over to where she could see her friends gathered. 

"Hey guys," she said, obviously sounding down. Her friends greeted her, not yet addressing her tone, assuming she was probably just tired. She sat down, slouched over, and rested her head on her folded arms, desperately trying to keep the tears at bay. She was alerted back to attention by her friend sitting across from her suddenly grabbing Naemh’s arms excitedly. Naemh’s friend, Anabella, had surprising news for her. She had been offered a position at the Yale holiday program. Naemh perked up immediately filled with excitement and clutched her friends hands. 

“I need you to read my fortune, Naemh,” She said, “I have to know if it’s going to go well!” 

Naemh inspected the creases of Anabella’s palms. Naemh looked up very suddenly at Anabella, her grip tightening on her hands. “Bella,” Naemh said gravely, “Do not take a window seat on the plan trip to Yale. And most importantly, if an air stewardess named Ruby offers you the apple juice, decline.” Naemh stared at Anabelle very seriously and Anabelle nodded slowly in response, her face very pale.

“Thank you, Naemh. I knew I could count on you.” Anabella said with a warm smile. Naemh nodded gravely and slowly released her grip on her friend’s wrist, Naemh’s eyes never leaving Anabella’s. Anal.

The school bell rang, abruptly interrupting the girls’ tender moment. Naemh, Anabella and another of Naemh’s friends, Jess, left the library and made their way to economics class. Naemh’s mind was so preoccupied with the thoughts of what fun she’ll have at Yale with a friend, that the memory of Pumpkin could be pushed from her mind at the moment. 

When Naemh entered the economics room, she felt the life force drain from her body- Economics was the most boring and braindead class she had. Naemh walked over to her seat, shoulders as slouched as a lifeless corpse, and glanced over to see Gingermen and DeShawn stride into the classroom, hands already on each other’s asses. They were always making very public displays of affection like that. Another reason Naemh despised economics: Men. There were too many of them. Gingermen and DeShawn took their seats, or rather, their singular seat that they both sat on, stacking themselves on each others lap. Gingermen took his place atop DeShawn’s lap and they both took out their laptops, ready to learn about monopolies and inflation. 

At the end of class, Naemh walked out of class, eager to get away from Mr. Jahusafet and his unreasonable economics exam. As she began walking down the stairs, she was alerted by someone calling her name behind her. It was DeShawn, who seemed eager to talk to her. But Naemh did not want to talk to DeShawn so she sped up, sprinting out of the school gates and away from him and the school. But Deshawn was faster.

“Wait, Naemh!” He called out, “Why are you running?!” DeShawn grabbed Naemh by the arm and held out something that she must have dropped - it was the box. Naemh stopped abruptly, her face turning pale.

“Where did you get that?” Naemh asked him, shaken by the fact that such a thing was in the hands of... A man. Naemh snatched her box out DeShawn’s hands and promptly beat him down with it. DeShawn shielded his face with his hands, whimpering like an abused puppy. He cowered and scurried away, intimidated by Naemh’s massive dick energy. Naemh opened the box with her bloodied hands, staring for a second at the contents before snapping it shut and scurrying home. Thank God it was all still there. Every last drop. 

Naemh began crossing the road, only to stop dead in her tracks when she realised she would be passing by the spot. The dark stain on the road where Pumpkin experienced her last moments of radiant life was still clear as day. She averted her eyes and tried not to tear up, hurrying into her house. Naemh crept towards the steps, careful to avoid where she knew the creakiest floorboards were. As she placed her hand on the stair railing, about to be home free, she suddenly threw up. She froze in place and slowly turned around, sensing a threatening presence behind her. From the dark living room, her father emerged, having blended seamlessly with shadows.

“What do you think you’re doing back here?” Her father asked her, his usual disciplinary tone on full display. Naemh bowed her head in shame.

“Go to your punishment cell, wretched beast.” Naemh’s father boomed. Naemh turned back to the staircase, too drained to argue, and unsuccessfully tiptoed around her vomit. She felt the chunks of sick squish between her toes and she slipped down a couple steps, landing at her father’s feet.

Her father stared down at her with immense disapproval as Naemh scrambled back to her feet and once again unsuccessfully tried to climb through her own vomit. She threw up again, embarrassed by having failed in front of her father. After a disgusting loop of beginning to climb the stairs and slipping back to the foot of the stairs, she finally made it to the top. Naemh limped her way to her cell, injured from falling down the stairs too many times. On the way to the cell, she passed her normal bedroom, when she spotted the polaroid camera resting in her bedroom. A wave of sadness slowly washed over her as she walked over and picked up the stack of three polaroid photos taken on the day of Pumpkin’s departure from this plane. She gingerly handled the photos, tears brimming in her eyes as she flashbacked to the worst day of her life: Yesterday. 

Naemh hesitated before looking at one of the photos she took. The photo of Pumpkin in front of the window. She hadn’t noticed it at the time, but that street boy from the first photo she had taken was in this one too, standing on the edge of her lawn. That’s strange… There’s no way he was standing there, I would have noticed. She compared the first and second photo and sure enough, it was the same, pasty, pale blonde, street boy. Naemh was confused and a tad bit concerned, but decided to cast this aside and face her true fear: The photo she had taken seconds before Pumpkin had perished. She delicately flipped the polaroid over, seeing it for the first time. She felt sick again, but she had nothing left to throw up.

Pumpkin was sitting on the road, the sunlight Naemh had sought out for her blocked by the looming shadow of the truck, but what really caught Naemh’s attention was the driver of the vehicle that had destroyed her life and her guinea pig. A pasty, pale blonde haired boy.


End file.
